


Flower (Crowns)

by Markirya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Crowns, Jealousy, M/M, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markirya/pseuds/Markirya
Summary: Natsu has a gift for Kageyama, and Tsukishima can’t handle seeing flowers in Kageyama’s hair.“Finally, a crown befitting the King.”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266





	Flower (Crowns)

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop.

Hinata was blushing from head to toe and Tsukishima’s day greatly improved. He snickered, again. This was absolutely worth having arrived accidentally early to practice. 

Hinata’s little sister, Natsu, was frantically waving her small arms around and calling her brother’s name, loudly. Tsukishima figured it was a family trait. Behind her, a woman he figured to be Hinata’s mum lifted her hand to her mouth to- poorly, hide a wide smile. Hinata turned his back to them and started muttering.

“What are they doing here? Embarrassing. It’s just saturday practice, I bet Kageyama will never let it- Yamayama-kun!”

Out of sheer willpower Tsukishima didn’t turn immediately towards the door, where he figured the setter had just entered. When he did look, Hinata was dragging a very dangerously neutral Kageyama to the stands, and pointing to him. 

Tsukishima was confused for about three seconds, until he heard a loud, girly squeal coming from the stands. Natsu caught sight of the setter.

“Tobio-nii! Tobio-nii! It’s me, Natsu!” 

It was Kageyama’s turn to turn bright red and turn to glare at Hinata, who was looking smug and relieved not to have all the attention on him. Tsukishima couldn’t hold his huff of laughter in, though it meant Kageyama noticed he was there. They locked eyes, blue ones mortified and golden ones amused, until Kageyama glared and looked back at Natsu. She was looking a little unsure now, biting her lips, and Tsukishima was shocked to see Kageyama subtly raise his hand and wave at her awkwardly. She smiled a huge, toothy smile, and everything was okay again. Kageyama sighed. 

Tsukishima had so many questions he couldn’t ask, not right now at least. For one, the fact that Hinata’s little sister knew Kageyama, and apparently liked him enough to call him so affectionately, even by Kageyama’s given name. He didn’t know Kageyama spent time at Hinata’s house, and that it was probably a normal thing. It made something tighten in his chest, and something he could possibly call jealousy started stirring somewhere near his navel. Second was the fact that Kageyama had to have at least some notion of dealing with kids, and that was surprising. He would’ve guessed he’d seem scary to a child, all tall, dark and frowning. Natsu seemed completely at ease, however. Maybe she was just as weird as Hinata.

The rest of the team had arrived and had surrounded the now very shy Natsu, who had come down from the stand and right into Hinata’s arms. It was hilarious, Hinata could barely hold her, that’s how small he was. Hinata seemed deeply aware of that, but just glared at everyone who even looked like they were thinking about laughing. 

“Let’s go, Natsu, we’ll come back when the boys are finished.” 

Hinata’s mother took a whining Natsu from Hinata and walked off, Tsukishima figured towards the playground. 

The moment they were out of earshot the teasing started. From Hinata’s height, to Natsu’s exuberance being genetic, to the possibility of Kageyama secretly having feelings. Tsukishima just smirked and enjoyed it, until a well placed jab of ‘how come you never told us you and Kageyama were dating’ made him loudly clear his throat. That was enough. He forced himself to sound as unaffected and cold as possible.

“I didn’t get up early on a saturday to hear about the King’s domestic life.” 

It was enough to get the team to move on and start stretching, not without the occasional jab at the weirdos. 

Things wound down and practice went by as usual for the most part, aside from the fact that Tsukishima couldn’t concentrate. He kept hitting his serves too hard, and they kept going too long and off the court. He snapped at Yamaguchi for asking if he was okay, and his baffled, freckled face made him take a second to breathe deeply and think. 

The truth was that he was a bit shaken with the events from the morning. Not that Kageyama and him talked a lot, or told each other all about who they spent time with during their free time, but the thought of them together made him itch. 

He pictured them sitting around Natsu, filling in some stupid drawing and acting as though it was a piece of art, or sitting sleepily side by side as they stayed late watching a movie, or maybe a recording of an old match. He imagined them sleeping in the same room, talking in whispers when it was way too late to be awake, and he barely managed to stop the image of them sharing a bed to enter his mind. Not happening. 

He was jealous, he understood that, and it was irritating because he had no right to be. He couldn’t demand an explanation, the only thing he could do now was to hide it until he was alone, that way maybe he could make better sense of it.

* * *

Practice ended and everyone was exhausted, including Tsukishima, and he had mostly let go of his Hinata-Kageyama troubles as they all got changed and left.

He was the only one left as he walked out, and was already putting his headphones on when he heard voices and laughter. 

Yamaguchi was still hanging around the side of the gym, snickering and hiding giggles behind his hands. Kageyama, Hinata, his mother and his sister stood by. 

Despite himself, Tsukishima walked to the group, with the ready excuse of going to fetch Yamaguchi, even as he knew perfectly well- and Yamaguchi knew too, that he would normally just walk home on his own. 

As he approached, he saw Kageyama standing rigid, extremely uncomfortable, held in place by Hinata. He in turn looked positively giddy. 

“Come on, Natsu.” 

Tsukishima found the girl hiding behind her mother’s legs. Taking a deep breath, she timidly started walking towards Kageyama and that’s when Tsukishima understood the laughter: behind her, Natsu was holding a bunch of flowers arranged in a circ- oh, a flower crown. He could tell it was made with extreme care, and lots of help from Hinata’s mother, as it consisted of intertwined soft stems and small but pretty yellow and white flowers, with a few leaves strung here and there. Kageyama looked terrified as Natsu reached him, and Tsukishima could see in her round face the same intensely determined look he saw on Hinata during big games. His ugly feelings were surging again. 

“Tobio-nii.” 

Kageyama met Tsukishima’s gaze for a second, eyes wide, looking troubled at whatever he had seen on his face, but before he could school his face into indifference or cruel amusement, Kageyama was meeting Natsu’s gaze. 

He heard a gasp, and he felt Yamaguchi’s eyes on him, so maybe it had been him. Kageyama was leaning forwards and down with his hands on his knees, barely a frown to be seen, mostly the traces Tsukishima thought were just permanently etched there. His eyes kept twitching in Tsukishima’s direction, but were mostly fixed on Natsu, and they looked shockingly soft. He could even divine the ghost of a smile on Kageyama’s lips, and Tsukishima swore to himself he wasn’t- couldn’t be, jealous of a child. “For you.”

Natsu showed him the crown and tried to reach his head, so Kageyama went down on one knee, looking at he ground and to the side in clear embarrassment. Tsukishima was impressed by how well he played along. Natsu, on the other hand, looked delighted, and Tsukishima got it, as now it really looked like a coronation, which he assumed was the idea. He almost snorted. The King was finally getting a crown.

It was nice, he thought. Kageyama had grown so much since their first year. Now they were rapidly nearing the end of their third year at Karasuno, and Tsukishima could admit he more than approved of the King he had become. Still as intense as ever, but a real team-player now, he had learned to voice his thoughts in such a way that people- Tsukishima, wanted to listen, wanted to take his advice, wanted to be a part of the King’s world. Tsukishima learned to see himself in the King’s eyes, and he liked what he saw. He wanted to be the Tsukishima that Kageyama thought he could be. He knew those were dangerous thoughts. 

Focusing back on the action, Natsu was solemnly placing the flower crown on Kageyama’s head, and opened her mouth to announce in her most serious voice,

“Now you can be a real King.”

She clapped furiously, cheeks flushed and delighted. Everyone exploded in laughter at the proclamation, and joined in clapping. Everyone except Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima wasn’t clapping because all the air had been knocked from his lungs. Kageyama was still on one knee, both of his hands resting there and he was avoiding everyone’s gaze. A soft blush tainted his cheeks, highlighting the blue of his eyes and making him look delectable. The flowers on his head complimented his lightly tanned skin perfectly and the colours popped when in contrast with his jet black hair. He looked vaguely delicate, vulnerable, but not quite. He looked as strong as ever, maybe even more, and it made no sense but Tsukishima had never wanted Kageyama like he did at that moment. 

Kageyama stood up, and went to take the crown off, and Tsukishima bit his tongue to avoid shrieking like Natsu did, saying she couldn’t take it off, ever. Kageyama just lowered his hands and met Tsukishima’s eyes. Again he stared like he was assessing him, and whatever he saw made the setter smirk. 

He felt more than saw Yamaguchi looking between him and Kageyama, so he turned to glare at him and say something mean, something about how Hinatas were the only people weird enough to want to be the King’s subjects. It was said with no trace of feeling, and in such a low voice Yamaguchi could barely hear it, so of course his best friend didn’t buy it. 

“Don’t.” Tsukishima bit out as he saw Yamaguchi open his mouth. His best friend just slightly narrowed his eyes at him, he had also grown and turned way more open and confident, more than Tsukishima liked sometimes. He whispered to him in mock threat.

“I’ll figure it out, you know.”

Then loudly, “Tsukki, wait for me! Thanks.” 

Tsukishima cursed him in his mind as Yamaguchi went to chat with Hinata’s mother. He knew he could just leave, but truthfully he didn’t want to. So he hovered awkwardly at the edge of the scene, Kageyama and Hinata talking with Natsu and Yamaguchi with Hinata’s mother. He settled to lean on a post and not-so-subtly watch Kageyama.

Every few minutes, Kageyama would look curiously at him, probably wondering why he was still there, and there were so many emotions there. Somehow, Tsukishima understood that the King was embarrassed by Natsu’s crown, but was also deeply happy about it. He looked content and at ease, and Tsukishima slowly let go of his jealousy, he didn’t really want it when he could have such a relaxed and normal-looking Kageyama in front of him. Not entirely, because Hinata Shouyou was still a little shit who stood way too close to the setter, but he thought maybe he could be grateful for Hinata Natsu. 

Yamaguchi, once again, interrupted his sappy thoughts, this time thankfully. 

“Kageyama! Tsukki! Hin- Shouyou! Let’s go.” 

Hinata looked at his mum, who grabbed Natsu and told them to go ahead, as she was going to grab a few things from the store first, and no, she didn’t need any help. 

They picked up their stuff, said goodbye and went on their way (it was so awkward for Tsukishima, the wary way Natsu looked at him, maybe Kageyama was actually better with kids than him). As soon as they left school, Kageyama looked self-conscious and once again reached for the crown on his head, but one well-placed glare from Tsukishima stopped him on his track. He glared back, but kept it on, and that’s what mattered.

They arrived at the corner where they usually separated, Kageyama and Tsukishima turned one way and both Yamaguchi and Hinata kept going straight. They said their goodbyes, Yamaguchi trying to tell him something with his eyes that Tsukishima refused to understand, and they walked away, soon rounding on another corner.

There was no one walking down the street, so Tsukishima took the opportunity to sit on the first bench he found, tugging Kageyama by the wrist to sit down beside him. 

Kageyama squeaked but let himself get dragged, wiggling until they couldn’t physically be sitting any closer without one of them being on the other’s lap. Tsukishima smirked. 

“Long live the King.” In his defense, there was only a bit of mocking in his voice. 

“Shut up.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Kageyama pushed Tsukishima by moving sideways, then looked at him with a playful glint in his blue, blue eyes.

“You were jealous.” 

Tsukishima huffed and looked away, but Kageyama pressed into him until he looked back. 

“No.” 

“Liar.” Kageyama knew what he’d seen. 

Tsukishima took a deep breath. “Not anymore.” 

He met Kageyama’s gaze openly, something he only did with the setter, and only sometimes, he still felt deeply uncomfortable. 

Kageyama punched his arm lightly. “Good.” 

They stayed like that for a while, in comfortable silence, and Kageyama’s head eventually ended up on Tsukishima’s shoulder, as it always did, but in such a way that the crown went untouched. Tsukishima focused on the warmth that spread from that side of his body, trying not to think too much of the words that were about to leave his mouth. 

“Stay over.”

“Hm?” Kageyama had his eyes closed.

“Stay the night, next time you come over. If you want.”

He felt more than heard the vibrations that meant Kageyama was chuckling. He lifted his head- Tsukishima felt cold immediately, and peered at him in a way that was almost fond. The effect was ruined by his smirk.

“Just so you know, Hinata and I have never shared a bed. I always take the lumpy futon.” 

Tsukishima growled. “Shut up.” He refused to look back at Kageyama until he felt the setter’s warm hand on his thigh. His voice was soft, and when Tsukishima did look back at him, Kageyama was smiling gently. 

“I will.” 

“Fine.” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, and stood up. “We should get going.” He sounded regretful. 

Tsukishima also stood up but didn’t move, only to stand very close to Kageyama, reaching and lightly touching the delicate flowers, tracing the braided stems reverently, something he had wanted to do ever since he’d seen it adorning Kageyama’s head. He felt self-indulgent and a bit giddy, so he let his fingers trail down Kageyama’s hair, one hand moving to barely brush his hip, pressing his finger into the bone there, and the other pushing the hair out of the setter’s face, tucking a loose strand slowly behind his ear and following the movement until his hand rested on the spot where his neck met shoulder. Through it all, he never took his eyes off Kageyama, and the setter stared bravely back, lips parted. They stood still like that until Kageyama regained his words. 

“What.” It was a breathy sound.

Tsukishima decided to set free the small smile tugging at his lips as they both drew nearer. 

“Finally, a crown befitting the King.” Tsukishima murmured, his lips lightly brushing Kageyama’s as he talked. 

The setter looked embarrassed, and a bit suspicious, but didn’t move an inch from where he stood. 

“Shut up.” 

“Relax, Your Majesty,” he swallowed, moving his thumb in a slow and gentle circular motion over Kageyama’s neck, “you look surprisingly fetching.”

He had moved backwards a little bit, to stare into Kageyama’s eyes and somehow show him he was not mocking, and he thought he managed it quite nicely, because the setter was looking at him straight in the eye and with increasing intensity. 

Kageyama stood on his toes and pressed his closed lips to Tsukishima’s, not even attempting something more, and planted his feet back down, looking away. As always, Tsukishima’s heart picked up speed and he felt fondness pouring out of him, barely concealed, or rather concealed only by Kageyama’s natural obliviousness. 

Tsukishima let go of Kageyama and the setter looked back at him, waiting. 

Tsukishima just gave in to his desires and wrapped his arms around this boy he liked so much, one around his shoulders and the other gently pressing the side of Kageyama’s head into the space just beneath his clavicle. That’s what he tried to do, anyways, when he was frozen by Kageyama’s resistance, his stomach instantly turning to lead. 

Kageyama just sent him a tentative smile, and with all the care in the world lifted the crown off his head and placed it on the bench. He patted it lovingly and nodded to himself, then turned to Tsukishima and simply let himself fall on him, making the taller boy take a step back and huff as he accommodated the sudden weight. 

Feeling lighter than ever, he wrapped his arms back around Kageyama, fingers tangled in soft, black hair and laughed silently, belatedly realising the setter would be able to feel the vibrations on his head. He also realised he didn’t care all that much, as what they were doing, right where just about anyone could see them, was much more embarrassing. 

They stayed like that for a short while, a little bit awkward and a little bit like everything Tsukishima had ever wanted. He wasn’t even disappointed when Kageyama sighed and stepped back, his face a little red from being surrounded by his body heat. It made Tsukishima want to fidget, something he refused to do. 

Just as Tsukishima was opening his mouth, to suggest they went home to their families, or maybe to keep on talking- he hadn’t decided yet, he heard Hinata’s excited voice calling Kageyama’s name, loudly. He could only be grateful that he and Kageyama were standing a reasonable distance from each other now. 

Hinata reached them, breathing loudly from riding his bike all the way from his house, presumably.

“Stingyshima! You’re here.” He looked suspicious and Tsukishima cringed inwardly. Hinata looked from Kageyama to him and back, eyes wide. 

“Are you fighting again?” 

Tsukishima closed his eyes and sent Hinata his most irritated look. He heard Kageyama snort. 

“Dumbass.” 

“Whatever. Your phone’s off, as always” Hinata glared at him, then picked the flower crown and placed it back on Kageyama’s head, adjusting it until he was satisfied. 

“Let’s go, Yamayama. Natsu said she made you promise to have dinner with her.” 

Kageyama placed a finger to his lips as he tried to remember. “Right.” 

Tsukishima couldn’t help the small twinge of jealousy, despite everything that had just happened between them, and decided it was time to leave. 

Tsukishima turned to go and lifted his hand in a ‘goodbye’ gesture, ignoring Hinata’s voice almost out of habit. 

Shockingly, his hand was suddenly caught in a warm hold- he was vaguely surprised he could now recognise Kageyama’s hands, and he turned his head to the side so he could look at him, wondering what was going on. 

He saw Hinata had his back to them, typing furiously on his phone. Tsukishima lifted the eyebrow Kageyama could see, trying to question him and hide the way his heart was beating wildly at how daring Kageyama was being right then. 

Kageyama was smirking but his eyes looked soft, hopeful. Tsukishima couldn’t help but look back away to hide his smile, but squeezed Kageyama’s hand once and let go, walking home in such a daze he forgot to put his headphones on. 

It was fine, his thoughts were filled with flowers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fic that never explicitly stated that either Tsukishima or Kageyama had crushes or feelings for each other, or that they were together. Just showing it, without having to give an explanation or justify it. One that, if your read it without having read the Established Relationship tag, you’d miss many of the hints.  
> Maybe I’ll erase the tag.  
> Also, flowers in Kageyama’s hair.  
> Thankss for reading!!


End file.
